


A Cracked Seal

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever is a long time." She whispered, running her fingers threw is golden locks, "Do you think you can handle it." He gave her a cocky smirk, "Believe it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 

 

A large fox with nine tails looked down at the woman leaning on the bars of the cage that he was sealed in. His nine tails twitched behind him as he moved closer to her. The woman about the age of nineteen years old turned her head to the fox and saw the anger in his eyes.

 

_Why?_

 

This was the only thing the woman asked. The nine tails gave off a low chuckle that sent shivers up and down the girl’s spine. His red eyes boring into her blue ones, feral grin on his lips.

 

_You’re mine._

 

The girl looked at the fox, and sighed as it got closer, he curled one of his nine tailed around the girl’s waist, and brought her to his body as he shifted into his human form. His red hair that went down to his waist was in a low ponytail, long bangs covering over some of his crimson red eyes. His clothing was a fighting kimono, which was white with gold dragons on it with red on the hems and sash. 

 

The demon stared down at the girl in his embrace, a snarl leaving his lips as he tightened his grip on her. 

 

_You’re mine, Kagome, My mate._

 

The girl now known as Kagome pulled herself out of the now in human form fox arms and looked at him. Her eyes held fire, as well as longing. 

 

_Not yours....._

 

The fox snarled and brought her closed to him as he nuzzled her neck giving it a slight bite. She needed to learn her place.

 

_You’re mine! I claimed you first! You’re mine and forever will be!_

 

The fox brought her body even closer to him, molding them together. He nuzzled her neck as he pressed her back against the bars of the cage they were in.

 

_Kyuubi? Why can’t you set me free? Let be a normal human, instead sharing a cage I was put in by Naraku? Let me free. Let me find a home, have a family._

 

_Set me free…_

 

The fox know as Kyuubi snarled putting more pressure on her as he pinned her to the cage. Kyuubi leaned forwards and captured her lips in a fluid movement. Kagome gasped and gave him access, as his tongue engaging her in a heated kiss for dominance. A couple of minutes latter Kyuubi let Kagome’s mouth go separating them, leaving Kagome to gasp for air, dazed look in her eyes.

 

_Kyuubi?_

 

He gave a cocky smirk as he looked at the flustered women in his arms. Kagome looked up at him and huffed and he just laughed.

 

_See, mine. You’re mine and you know it. Soon enough we’ll escape and get out of here, you just have to be patient._

 

Kagome’s eyes softened as she leaned into his warm embrace. She sighed as he tightened his arms around her waist. She did love him, but she didn’t want to be caged anymore…..She gave a small smile.

 

_Free, huh....that sounds nice...._

 

Kyuubi nodded as he looked at the cage that confined them. He knew they would escape it was only a matter of time before they did. They wouldn’t be stuck in the body of a twelve year old kid. They would be free to run and have the family Kagome wanted, but for them to be free it could cost a lot of sadness too. He looked at Kagome to see her asleep in his arms. Kyuubi shifted into his fox form and wrapped his tailed around her body as she slept; he too curled up to sleep.

 

_Soon, my mate....soon....._

 

These were the last thoughts Kyuubi had as he fell into a deep sleep. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

“Kyu?” Kagome yelped as she woke with a jolt but was only greeted with the sounds of his snarls. She knew something was wrong then. Looking into the blackness, she tried to make the blurring in her vision go away.

But it didn’t work.

All she could make out were sounds, and the feeling of something pulling her through a tight tube. Something that wasn’t pleasant at all.

Giving a small whimper she called out for Kyuubi again, hoping…pleading he would still be there. She may not agree that she is his mate all the time, but she did love him. How could she not have feelings for someone she spent eleven years trapped with?

Feeling a sharp pain go though her she let out a scream. She screamed for the one person she knew who would protect her, “ _KYUUBI”_

After that she heard gasps then the only thing she knew was darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Leader-sama. What happened?”Konan asked, looking down at the unconscious woman before them. Nothing like this had happened like this before. They didn’t even extract the Kyuubi…

Only this woman.

“Hmmmm...It seems there was more than the nine-tails sealed into the boy.” Pain answered his second in command, as he looked down at the girl. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn’t place the face.

Frowning he continued to stare at the woman, as did the other members. They were all baffled on the happenings, not knowing what to do; how to approach the situation.

“What should we do with her?” Kisame asked the unanswered question, glancing around at the others in the room.

“Put her in one of the empty rooms for now. Konan, you can stay and watch her, and make sure she doesn’t escape. If she was sealed into the boy that must mean that she has some unique powers. Don’t let your guard down.” With this said he melted into the darkness.

The members all looked at each other.

“So who’s going to move her, yeah?” Deidara asked, finally looking away from the woman in question. He hadn’t seen someone this beautiful for awhile. The only one he knew could rival her looks was Tsunade-sama herself.

No one said anything, and Konan just sighed and kneeling down by the girl, disappearing in a swirl of paper flower petals.

When she got re-appeared in an empty room, she made sure the mysterious girl was comfortable. Looking down at the woman, Konan brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

“You really look like her…….” She muttered, eyes flashing with pain in remembrance of her own memories, “…I wonder though….”

“Konan?” a voice drew her out of her thoughts, and she turned around to see her leader, and oldest friend.

“Nagato……” Konan whispered, glance to her friend, “She hasn’t awaken yet..but….take a closer look.” She moved to the side, letting him come closer and take a closer look at the female.

Nagato moved closer like his female friend asked, taking a closer a look. She did look familiar…..a flash of a woman in her early twenties flashed through his mind, she was laughing as she taught them…as she came to their rescue….only to be killed.

“Kagome….” He whispered voice soft and unbelieving. He saw her die…so how was she here now… _ **ALIVE!**_

Konan sighed besides him, “So I wasn’t going crazy.” She had thought she remembered her, but seeing her here, breathing was something of a shock to her.

Nagato gentle touched Kagome’s cheek, before taking it back as if it burned him, turning to his partner, Go send out everyone to gather as much information on the Kyuubi container as possible. Don’t leave any village out to get information.”

He didn’t know what to make of the turn of advents, he knew he should deal with the nine-tails, but he had a feeling with the reappearance of her, it would be better to leave the container alone.

Nagato didn’t know why, but he had a feeling Konaha and the Akatsuki would be seeing more of each other than one would like.

And all would be thanks to this woman in-front of him.

“Go…make sure they hurry with the information..but make sure it is accurate and not any false rumors” with that he dismissed her, as he continued to look at the raven woman, waiting for her to awaken.

The blue haired woman nodded, leaving the room to find all of the other members. She knew this had to get done fast.

Kagome was a person from the past, one of the only people left alive that had a place in their hearts. They would need everyone to find as much information on why she was sealed into this…..Container.

They had been so sure she died all those years ago by Konaha Ninja…but it seemed like they were wrong..........they were so very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is short..i rewrote the whole thing…so the next chapter should be out tomorrow with the rest of the rewrite and will have more added on so it will be longer.


End file.
